


Chance

by Crescien, majesterm



Series: Middle Earth Short Stories [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescien/pseuds/Crescien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesterm/pseuds/majesterm
Summary: Dancing has never been one of Ky's strong suit, but Kili plays with the odds.





	

"So who's taking you?" Shan asked, kicking a rock beneath her boots.

Ky looked up, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean," her friend raised a brow. "Who's asked you to be their date to Thorin's coronation?" The two friends continued walking down the market alleys.

"Well, no one's really asked me yet." Ky looked down, cheeks now crimson.

"What do you mean no one's asked you? The coronation is tomorrow! Someone's had to have asked you, Ky. Nope. Nope I won't believe it, you can't just arrive alone." The two stopped in front of a stand selling pastries. "What about Fulke? He was talking about you the other day," Shan continued, reaching into her cloak pocket to pull out a few coins.

"He's working in the stable that night."

"Hmm. What about that cute baker boy that works just across the street?"

"Nah."

"Fili?"

"He's gonna be a part of the coronation Shan. And besides, he always asks me for advice on how he should stir up conversation with the dwarf that works at the bookstore," Ky replied, scratching her head. "I'm pretty sure he's gonna ask her, he's fancied the lass since the day we found out about that place anyways." She smiled faintly.

Handing the lady a few coins, Shan picked out two honey cakes and handed one to Ky. "It can't be that hard to find a partner. We'll think of someone."

"That's easy for you to say, it was inevitable Legolas was gonna ask you." Taste buds raging, Ky took a savoury bite.

Shan rolled her eyes playfully. "Eh. Yeah, you're probably right." The two chuckled, their matching grins running from ear to ear.

"I'm fine Shan. I can attend alone, it's not that big of a deal."

Mockingly, Shan raised a brow. "Mmhmm."

"I'm serious."

"Sure." Her sarcasm was more than evident.

"Stop that."

"You're not gonna have anyone to dance with!" Shan chimed playfully, drawing out the 'i'.

Ky started to walk backwards, facing her friend. "Partner dancing has never really been my thing anyways," she mocked the same tune back to her friend, taking another bite out of the honey cake and prancing around as if she were in a ballroom.

Suddenly, she felt a hard figure hit her back, almost winding her in the process.

A voice called, "With feet like that I would definitely agree that dancing is not your strong suit, love."

Ky turned around, rolling her eyes playfully. "Hi Kili."

In no time, Fili followed right behind his younger brother. "She probably still has better moves than you do Ki."

Shan crossed her arms, smiling. "Everyone's a better dancer than Kili, Fi." Ky couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oi! You two shush," Kili scolded.

Changing the subject, Shan took another savoury bite from her cake. "So where are you boys off to?" 

"Went to the little bookstore to pick up some books for Ori. Fili had other intentions though," the younger dwarf piped up, while Fili angrily mumbled something in Khuzdul.

The four strolled down the stone paths, passing the colorful buildings of the small village just under the feet of the Lonely Mountain. A few moments passed by in silence; Ky and Fili walked side by side while Shan and the younger dwarf walked just ahead of the two.

The girl suddenly realized something. "Ki? Who are you taking to the coronation?" She smiled slyly looking back at Ky, making sure her question could be heard.

Despite the fact that the two were some good feet ahead, Ky realized her friend's scheme and stuffed the rest of her honey cake in her mouth, hoping her full mouth would be enough excuse to not have to talk.

"Errm, I'm not too sure, but there is this one lass—" he thought aloud to himself. "But I don't think she's willing to go with a lad like me." Kili shrugged.

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "She thinks I'm reckless."

"How do you know if you don't ask? Despite the recklessness, she might say yes."

Kili thought intently, looking a bit nervous. "Maybe."

Another short silence played on.

Passing by a pub, a group of dwarves stood outside the pub's entrance; some with wooden flutes, one with a lute, and some with bells, small drums, and trumpets. Their busking could be heard from all over the village square, and their lively tune echoed the walls.

Kili huffed, crossing his arms. He turned the opposite way, grabbing the young Ky's hand. "Come." He dragged the girl along behind him, sprinting past the group hand in hand.

Ky giggled. "Hey wha-where are we going?"

Kili led her to the front of the pub, spinning the laughing girl, and continuing to dance to the lovely tune. Despite the fact that the duo both had two left feet; both danced in an imperfectly perfect harmony with one another.

Ky couldn't help but let her grin grow wider. "Why are we doing this again?" She wrapped her arms tighter around Kili's neck. "We both know we're horrible dancers."

The dwarf chuckled. "Because."

Ky replied with a puzzled glare, but pushed the thought aside. She liked it. Even if Kili was a dwarf, he oddly stood a few inches taller than her. Ky felt quite safe when he was around.

"Because we're practicing." He smiled.

She raised a brow. "For...?"

"The coronation." The brunette raised a brow, mockingly.

"Why would we—" she paused. " Oh. Oohh." She shook her head smiling. Kili chuckled along. "Why didn't you just simply ask me?"

Kili looked down at his boots. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to go with me. If you said no, at least I got the chance to dance with you this one time." He smiled.

"Sneaky." Ky punched his arm. "But of course I'd go with you Kili; wouldn't reject you for the world."

"Oh thank Mahal," he chuckled, relieved.


End file.
